Among display devices, a touch screen is one of the important carriers for integrating an input terminal and an output terminal. By measuring a coordinate position of a tough point on a display screen, the touch screen determines an intention of a user and thus performs a related operation.
From an angle of technical principles, touch screens may be divided into five categories: vector pressure sensing touch screens, resistive touch screens, capacitive touch screens, infrared touch screens and surface acoustic wave touch screens.